Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: Isabella Swan thought that her life would always be lived out as a poor girl in Chicago. She never believed that her sister would be kidnapped and she would end up living with a family of vampires, in danger herself. What had the world come to? AU ExB
1. Prologue

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The store was dark as we snuck inside, looking around at all of the expensive, beautiful dresses. I sifted through them, looking for a simple one that would look good on me. I had never stolen anything before, especially not something as big and expensive as a dress! What were Zena and I thinking?!

Oh, yes, that's right. We weren't.

Zena came over to me, dress in hand, just as I found one of my own. "Come on, Isabella!" she hissed in my ear. "We have to go! Now!" I nodded, fully agreeing with her.

We swiftly left the shop, our dresses carefully draped over our arms. The streets were dark and deserted as we flitted down them, desperate to get to our house safely.

We soon reached a small, rundown cottage and pushed open the door, throwing ourselves inside. Safe.

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am seventeen years of age. I hope to, one day, become a wonderful doctor, save many lives, and earn lots of money for my family and friends.

I shouldn't say family, though. I didn't have any family at the time that I'm talking about. They had all been killed by some crazy and brutal attack. Their bodies were dragged off into the woods and were never seen again.

That was when I was seven.

After about a week on my own, trying desperately just to find a meal for the day, Zena and her older sister found me - Sadie and Zena Johnson, the infamous pair of wandering siblings.

Those two took me in without a second thought and took care of me. Sadie was wonderful to me and Zena and I came to think of her as my real big sister. But then she vanished. Sadie just disappeared into thin air, like my family's bodies. It was as if she'd never existed. Well, to the outside world, anyway. Zena and I would never forget our sister.

Sadie had been gone for six years. She had disappeared when Zena was twelve and I was eleven. And, being who we were and always had been, neither of us had nice party dresses. In fact, we didn't even have one decent outfit.

And the infamous Edward Cullen's birthday party was the next night.

Who would have time to make, much less buy, a good enough dress for that? Zena had a low-paying job as a seamstress's assistant, and I was a local doctor's intern, so we didn't have money enough for supplies to make the dresses. If we couldn't buy that, would we honestly be able to buy the dresses, already-made?

So we went lower than low and stole the dresses. At least that seamstress, we knew, didn't keep track of what dresses were bought and such. She'd never notice that they were gone. And we were going to return them.

It should be just fine, right?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it, the prologue to Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday. I hope that you enjoyed it. If anything was confusing, or wrong, or something, just tell me. I was kind of half-asleep when I wrote this. I tend to write better late at night - like, two or three in the morning. Haha.

Alright, see ya later! Remember to review!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_07.02.07_


	2. Beginnings

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Beginnings**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"Hurry up, Isabella! I still have to help you do your hair!" Zena stood outside the small, dirty powder room door as I hurriedly slid the dress on over the petticoat. Opening the door, I asked her to do up the back and she did.

Thirty minutes later, both Zena and I were dressed in our _borrowed _party dresses. Mine was just a simple, dark blue dress. Both Zena and Sadie had once told me that the color looked good with my near-translucent skin. The hem of the dress skimmed the floor in flowing waves and the sleeves hugged my arms until they stopped at my elbows.

Zena's dress looked wonderful with her tan skin and dark hair. It was a sort of dark wine red color. It was shorter than mine, stopping at her calves, and less flowy. Her sleeves reached all the way to her wrists. The neck of the lovely dress was a wide V shape. Both of us wore simple, low heels and hosery with the dresses.

"Are we ready to leave now, Zena?" I questioned. When she nodded, I led the way out the door.

* * *

Even with our party dresses we looked out of place. There were a few poorer people who wore clothes similar to ours who stood in a small crowd and we quickly joined them.

"Zena," I said after a bit. "I'm a tad hungry and there's a free buffet table over there. I'll be back." I missed her nod because I was already off.

"And then she told me, 'What of it, Eva?' So I replied, 'Oh, nothing of it, Sophie. I was just congradulating you!'" The group of middle-class women burst into laughter as I passed them to the table. Why did gossiping women always stand around the buffet table at every party that I'd ever been to? I'm not positive about you, but I like to eat my food without having to listen to what some lady named Jessica did last week. That honestly doesn't interest me. I don't even know this Jessica!

Excuse me. I got a bit off topic there.

I stood at the side of the table, occasionally grabbing a piece of fruit, as the plate was right there. The colorful dresses and elegant dancing of the upper-class ladies and men was quite a show to watch. And so I did just that. It was actually very entertaining. I had been standing there for at least an hour when someone approached me (why they did this in the first place is beyond me).

"Why are you just standing here by the table, watching everyone dance?"

I turned at the sound of the voice. It startled me a bit. The sight that met my eyes was a bit shocking. The person, just as the voice had been, was small and pixie-like. Her golden eyes grinned up at me and her unusually short hair - as short as a boy's, as I noticed - spiked out in all directions. She was tiny and fragile-looking, but she looked wonderful in her expensive-looking dress. Although her clothes and hair weren't what made me stare in awe. It was something else.

Her beauty was that I'd never seen before. Her skin seemed perfect, as did her build, weight, and everything else about her. She would have been a painter's dream. She was so beautiful, in fact, that it seemed almost ethereal and inhuman. I finally managed to stop my staring and blushed.

"I... I look so out of place and no one would appreciate my dirtying-up the dance floor," I replied. I shuffled my feet nervously. She would probably nod and say something in agreement before scurrying off to discuss her success in embarrassing the poor girl by the buffet table.

The pixie girl shook her head. "Oh, no, of course not! We were all wondering why you weren't dancing. You see, we like it when all of our guests have fun at our parties." She was gesturing up at the head table when I looked back up at her. She was a Cullen?! Oh, my!

My eyes widened and I quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that you were a Cullen! Tell your brother that I'm sorry and that I wish him a wonderful birthday, please?"

To my utter surprise, the girl laughed. "I'm not going to deliver the message! If you want to tell him something, you can tell him yourself! I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen. And you are?"

"Isabella Swan." After what had already happened in the minute or so that I had been talking to Alice, I discovered that I actually liked her. I thought that the Cullens would surely be stuck-up and rich and hate low-lives like me and Zena.

"Well, come meet the rest of my family, Isabella! I'm sure that they'll be delighted to meet you!" She seemed to be enjoying some inner joke at this. The next thing I knew, the little fairy called Alice Cullen had my wrist in a grip that seemed much too strong for a little person like her and was dragging me towards the other Cullens.

This information wasn't actually able to sink in and I was standing before her family before I realized it. When I did, however, and immediately straightened and gave a little curtsy in politeness. I was about to introduce myself when Alice piped, "This is Isabella Swan. She was standing by the buffet table, not dancing or anything. I find her rather... _interesting." _She grinned up at them. The big, burly one with a mop of dark hair on the left end snickered in amusement. He looked very strong with bulging muscles. He didn't seem like one that any sane person would want to get into a fight with.

The female next to him, was even more beautiful than Alice. She had lovely blond hair and eyes the same color as Alice and the big male. She obviously knew how good she looked because she was sitting up straight, her chin held high, and a slight smirk on her face. She seemed to be enjoying the male stares that were being directed in her direction. She held the same beauty as Alice, but it was more, if that was possible. No one would ever have been able to match this person's looks in all of time.

The third one in had lovely light hair an odd blond-brown color. His eyes were also butterscotch. He looked older, but definitely not old enough to be any of the others' father. Maybe they were adopted... Well, he was smiling kindly down at me and I timidly smiled back. He must've been the father-figure, which had to mean that all of the children were adopted.

On the other end, was a blond-haired male. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't grimacing either. He looked rather... emotionless. And his eyes were darker than the rest - an odd shade of dark gold. He glanced at me briefly, offering me a small smile, before turning back to observing the dancing crowd. The next seat in from his was empty, so I assumed that it was Alice's.

The woman who was third in from the blond male also had blond hair, but it was darker than the other two blonds. It also curled lightly down her back in graceful waves that I envied. I'd always wanted curly hair, but I knew for a fact that I wouldn't look good in curls. She was giving me a motherly smile and, because of this, I instantly liked her. She reminded me a bit of Sadie with that smile...

The one in the middle was, by far, the most gorgeous. It might have just been my opinion, but it was obviously the opinion of at least a few more of the other women at the party. His hair was an unusual shade of bronze and hung in his eyes in a messy mop. His eyes were a wonderful topaz color that I couldn't help but stare into. He was strong, but not as burly or bulky as the other males. He looked more... boyish than the others. But he did seem to take an interest in me. He was looking at me in a curious way that had me wondering what he was thinking.

"Isabella," I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice's voice, "from left to right, we have Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Jasper." She turned to me, smiling hugely. "Carlisle and Esme are our adopted parents. Oh, and Emmett and Rosalie are together, as are Jasper and I."

I nodded and approached the table when Esme gave me an encouraging nod. She did seem very motherly. I stood in front of Edward and said, my voice sounding stronger than I felt, "I wish you a wonderful birthday, Edward. I hope that it isn't too dull."

Edward smirked, amused. I smiled in reply. He seemed nice enough. "I'm sure that it won't be. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella," he said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I was instantly charmed. What normal man ever did that? If they did, I hadn't met one in awhile.

He dropped my hand and it fell back to my side. Wow. I was awed by his gentlemanly nature. Wait just a second, how did Edward get next to me?

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely, holding out his arm.

How was I supposed to reply to that? 'Oh, I can't dance. I'm sorry.' What sane female would ever say that to a man as lovely as Edward?

"Yes. But I warn you, I can't dance." I bit my lip in slight embarrassment as I blushed.

"Don't worry. It's all in the leading, dear Isabella."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, well, well. I had fun typing up that chapter!

It's late. And I'm tired. Soooo! Ignore any typos in this chapter because I write best when I'm tired, but I tend to have a few typos. If there isn't any than yay me! xD

Review so that we can all be happy, 'kay? 'Kay! Byeas!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_07.04.07_


	3. Heartfelt Tragedy

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Heartfelt Tragedy**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

* * *

I let Edward lead me out to the dance floor. I was nervous, that was for sure. What if I stepped on Edward's feet or fell over and then went flying into someone else? Oh, that would be so embarrassing...

"Bella?"

Who? Bella? I'm not Bella; my name is Isabella. "Um, yes?" I inquired, looking up at my dancing partner. Oh, right, we were already at the dancefloor. Edward smiled crookedly - wow, was that smile amazing - and lifted me up so that I was standing on his feet. Good thing my dress was long - no one would notice. Then we began spinning gracefully and effortlessly around the floor.

"Y-You're such a good dancer!" I said in awe as we glided around the other couples.

Edward smirked. "Thank you, Bella."

I looked up at him questioningly. "Why do you call me Bella? I've never been called that before. Everyone has always called me Isabella, or Miss Swan, or even Wandering Sibling Three." I laughed at my last title.

"So you're one of the wandering siblings?" Edward asked. He was avoiding my question!

"Yes, I am," I replied. "But please answer my question."

Edward chuckled. "Fine," he said. "I guess that I call you Bella because you seem more like a Bella to me than an Isabella."

I nodded. That seemed like a normal enough explanation. "Alright."

It seemed to be too soon that the dance was over. I stepped away from Edward, smiling. "You really are a wonderful dancer, Edward." I curtsied politely.

"So I hear," Edward said, giving me that lopsided smile again. "I'll see you later, Bella?"

I grinned, turning to walk away. "Of course!" I replied. God, that smile... It made my knees go weak! We were just lucky that I didn't collapse before I reached my spot next to the buffet table.

* * *

I hurried around the ballroom, looking in every corner that I could imagine. Where was she?! "Zena!" I called. "Zena, we have to go!" The room was already almost empty!

After I had danced with Edward, I sat around the buffet table for a bit longer. Then I realized that the party was starting to wind down a bit. People were leaving and the Cullens were now standing by the exit, saying their goodbyes. Seeing this, I went to look for Zena. And - what do you know - she's gone missing. I can't find her anywhere!

"Zena! If you don't come out right now I swear that when we get home, I will hurt you so bad that you won't be able to walk for a week!" And she knew that I could do this if she made me angry enough.

"What has gotten you so mad?"

I jumped and instantly turned around, fists held up. Thank God for Sadie teaching me how to defend myself. "Oh, Alice!" I exclaimed, putting down my weapons. "It's just you! Don't scare me like that ever again. And I'm looking for my sister, Zena. I can't find her anywhere. And she'd be out by now after hearing my last threat."

Alice looked genuinely worried. "Come with me, Bella." What was with everyone suddenly calling me Bella? She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to her other family members. Then she talked to them in hushed voices for a moment before they all turned back to me.

"Bella." It was Carlisle. "We think that Zena was kidnapped." My eyes widened and my hand flew to my mouth. She was kidnapped?! But... "We don't want you staying alone because we think that you're next. So you'll be staying with us. If you have anything that you need to get, Alice and Esme will go with you to get it. Then you'll come back here, alright?"

I was supposed to be staying with the Cullens?! "No! I can't do that!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to burden you all and I'd much rather get kidnapped so that I could save Zena and then come back."

The Cullens were giving me looks that said that saving Zena on my own would be near impossible. "Bella, dear," Esme said, "it wouldn't be a burden at all. We'd be happy to have you here with us. And we certainly have enough room." She smiled.

I sighed, resigned. They weren't going to let me get away. "Alright," I finally agreed. "I don't have much to get from my house, but I still have to go. Can we go now?" They all nodded.

* * *

"Bella! This can't be where you live!"

I inwardly groaned. I should've known that they would react to my home like this. It _was _a bit run-down and it certainly needed renovations and cleaning, but we didn't have the money for it. "It is," I confirmed. "It's cozy, though. It's always been my home, so I love it." Well, I didn't necessarily love the house itself. I just loved the memories inside it.

I pulled over my only three outfits and quickly changed into my best dress. It might have been my best, but it was still a bit wrinkled and dirty and had a few stains and rips here and there. I quickly stuffed everything else I'd need into a bag and then stood up, holding my ball gown. "I just have to... um, _return _this dress first."

Alice and Esme both nodded and followed me from the house. They were still obviously in shock over my home. I just shook my head, amused, and hurried down the street to the seamstress's shop. Good, she wasn't there. I left the two Cullens outside and snuck in, hanging the dress back up where I'd gotten it. Then I left the shop, meeting up with the two again.

"You stole that dress, Bella?!" Alice asked me, shocked and angered.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Stole?" I inquired. "No, of course not! I just borrowed it. Stealing is when you don't return it. Borrowing is when you take it, but _do _return it." I had to admit, I was very ashamed of what I had to resort to in order to go on with my life, but I had to do it. I _did _have a choice, but this way at least let me live.

"Bella!" Esme scolded. "You shouldn't have to steal or borrow or anything like that in order to survive!"

I shrugged. "But I do, so I guess that's just how it is." They let the subject drop, but they were obviously not happy with it.

We soon arrived at the Cullen mansion. Wow. I was going to be staying here. I was... excited? No. Joyed? No.

Well, let's say that I felt that I was intruding on this family's privacy and that I shouldn't be here in the first place. I was also a bit nervous, but that was hard to notice when everything else kind of just ran over it.

* * *

**A/N: **Took me awhile to get inspiration for this chapter, but then it hit me. And VOILA! New chapter pops up! Took a couple of days, though, because I just got and finished the newest Harry Potter book... xD

So says the great Psychotic:

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_07.22.07_


	4. Explanations

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Explanations**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache and temporary memory loss. As I looked around the room, I couldn't remember where I was. It took me a moment to remember exactly what had happened and why I was there.

Edward Cullen's birthday party... Zena going missing... going to my "house" to pick up my things... staying at the Cullen mansion...

Right! So I was at the Cullen mansion! And in an extremely luxurious room. Everything was done in green and blue shades, making me think of a lake or river or stream in a forest. In fact, if I were to open those silky teal curtains and look outside, I would find a brook right outside it, in full view, and a background of trees. The bed had feather pillows, a feather matress, and a feather comforter. The chairs were all suede and I had enjoyed sitting on them the night before. I had a huge closet that Alice and Esme had happily stocked for me -- despite my protests. Also, I had a private bathroom done in marble. I couldn't be happier.

Unless Zena was there with me.

I sighed sadly and looked down at my hands that were folded over the light aqua comforter. I had forgotten that small detail -- small, ha! -- for a minute until then. I shook off my sadness. Zena would be found -- of that I was certain.

Getting up from my bed, I stretched and headed into the bathroom. I took a nice bath -- with scented bubbles and soap and everything -- and even used the lotion that Alice had given me afterwards. I didn't care much for luxuries, but this stuff was all freely given to me and they said that I could use it and that they weren't going to take it back. They also said that they'd be sad and disappointed if I didn't use the things I was given. Why not use it if that's what made them happy?

I went into my closet -- the size still intimidated me -- and pulled out the first simple sundress that I saw. It was a forest green color. I just shrugged and slipped it on over my undergarments. "Now what do I do?" I asked myself quietly.

As if in answer to my question, Esme came into my room then. "Bella?" I had forgotten that they also called me Bella, not Isabella. I didn't mind; I just wasn't used to it. Zena had always called me Isabella, as had Sadie and anyone else we met.

"Oh, Esme!" I said, smiling. "Hello!"

She returned my smile and said, "Hello to you, too, Bella. I was just coming up to ask you if you wanted breakfast or not. It's nine-thirty right now."

I nodded and followed downstairs to their huge -- and I do mean _huge _-- kitchen and dining room. The head spot was set for me and Esme graciously pulled out my chair. I thanked her and began to eat the food that was already dished out for me.

After a few minutes, I looked up and noticed Alice sitting next to me, watching me eat. "Do you want any, Alice?" I inquired politely.

The pixie-girl shook her head. "No, thank you, Bella. I already ate." It seemed like such a normal answer, so I just shrugged and continued with my delicious breakfast.

"Who cooked that?" I asked Alice as the plate was taken away by Esme.

Alice grinned. "Esme did, of course. She loves to cook."

My eyes widened. "Esme cooked it?! It was wonderful! Thank you, Esme!" I added as she came back out of the kitchen.

"You're welcome, dear."

Then the tiny Alice pulled me up from my chair and virtually dragged my back upstairs and to what I assumed to be her room. "This is so great, Bella!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted to have a sister!"

"Isn't Rosalie your sister?" I asked, confused.

Alice shrugged. "Well, she is, but I don't see her much. And she's not biologically my sister. She's just my sister-in-law. She's married to Emmett, remember, and likes to live with him in one of our summer houses down south. She left again this morning with Emmett. And Edward went with them to spend some time with them, so it's just me, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. Well, and you, of course." She smiled.

"But why aren't you spending time with Jasper then?"

Her smile widened. "I love Jasper so much, but he loves to bury himself in his books with Carlisle. So I get bored a lot of the time. And now I have you! I can talk with you and we can dress up and shop and everything together, just like real sisters! Rosalie never had the time to do that with me!"

I smiled back. I had already had two sisters before, so I knew what it was like, but we had never had the time or the resources to shop or dress up. And then Sadie had disappeared and then Zena... I was grateful for Alice, really. And I did really like her. "Of course we can, Alice," I agreed.

The fairy-look-alike jumped up and squealed in glee. Then she sat back down, suddenly serious, and stated, "I have something extremely important to tell you first, though." When I nodded, she continued. "I'm not sure that Edward will exactly like this, but I have to tell you, Bella. Carlisle already told me that it's best if you know, and Esme, Jasper, and Emmett agree. Rosalie didn't really give her opinion, but it doesn't matter much. The majority already said that I should. Edward was going to, but..."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, stop rambling and just say it."

She looked nervous and hesitant, but eventually said, "Bella, we're all vampires."

* * *

It took me a minute to get over my shock after that, but when I did, Alice explained everything. She told me that most assumptions were myth -- sleeping in coffins (they didn't even sleep), turning into bats, being killed by getting stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake, etc. She even said that they didn't drink human blood -- they drank from animals. That comforted me a bit. And then she went on the say that they were all immortal and would live forever unless they were beheaded, dismembered, and burned to ashes and that they had very hard skin, sharp teeth, and enhanced senses. They were all very fast and had wonderful senses of smell, hearing, and sight. So when I asked Alice if she could smell me from across the house, she laughed and told me yes.

She also explained that some vampires had other enhanced senses. For example, she had had visions when she was human and could now see things in the future as a vampire. It wasn't always certain, but it usually was. Edward, because he had been sensitive to what people thought when he had been human, could read thoughts. Jasper could sense emotions.

At the fact of Edward reading thoughts, I nearly panicked. I asked Alice if that meant that he could read my thoughts, and, oddly enough, she said no. I was the only exception to his ability.

Did the other Cullens have powers? I wondered. So I asked the pixie-girl. She said that they didn't have distinct abilities like her, Edward, and Jasper, but that he had a theory on that. Every vampire brought they're best trait to the next life and it was enhanced. So Carlisle brought his compassion, Esme her ability to love, Emmett his strength, and Rosalie her... Well, Alice wasn't sure on that one. She just said that it might've been her pig-headed-ness, but she couldn't be positive. At this I laughed.

"But why do I need to know all of this?" I finally asked.

She sighed -- she must've known this was coming. "Well, you see, we believe that Zena was taken by vampires. We smelled their scent and hers all over the gardens and going into the forest. We lost it from there. But we also found this in the gardens, covered in their scent."

Alice held out a small piece of paper and I took it. Written in a curling, but obviously hurried, script was, "We have your sister. If you want her back, you have to come and get her. If not, we'll come for you."

"Honestly, I have no idea what stupid vampire would leave a note like this to warn us when it was obvious that vampires lived in the mansion. But it's clear from this note that they're after you and not really Zena. We thought that you ought to know because one, you might be taken, too, and two, you'll be staying in a house full of vampires and will be protected by them."

I nodded. "I get it," I said. "But... I don't want any of you getting hurt trying to save or protect me. Can't we just let them have me and be done with it? You don't even know me all that well. It can't be that earth-shattering to let me go to them."

Alice bit her lip. "That isn't my story to tell, but I can tell you that we _do _want to keep you alive and safe, Bella."

I smiled gratefully and hugged Alice. "Thank you, Alice. That means a lot to me. The only people to ever care for me in my life were Zena and Sadie. Sadie's been gone for awhile, and now Zena's gone, too... So that really means a lot."

She hugged me back and then let go and was in the closet with speed that left me breathless. "By the way," I called as she dug through her things, "why did Edward go with Rosalie and Emmett?"

I heard Alice's muffled voice from inside the huge room. "Well... you see, you have unnaturally sweet blood. Even for the rest of us. To Edward, though, your blood is like a drug or something. He's attracted to it immensely and desperately wants it. It took all he had last night to not attack you and still act polite and gentlemanly. He left with them to hunt a bit more and to have some time away from you. He'll be back soon, though, I think. He really does like you."

I smiled and said, "Alright. Oh, I'm just curious, but how old are you? And how long have you been that old?"

I heard her laugh and she came out with a two dresses, setting them on the bed. "I'm nineteen, Bella, and I've been nineteen since 1751. That makes me actually 186. I was born in 1732, same as Edward, but he was changed two years before me, so he's seventeen. Emmett was changed in 1804 and he was twenty. Rosalie was changed in 1802 and she was eighteen. Jasper was changed in 1718. He was twenty, too. Esme was changed in 1776 and she was twenty-six. Then Carlisle was changed sometime in the 1650s -- he believes 1658 -- and was twenty-three."

I stared at her. Were they all that old? Carlisle was 260 then! They were all changed so long ago... I voiced a different concern, though. "Alice, how are you changed?"

She got very still for a moment and then relaxed and bit her lip. "Well... Edward won't like this, either, but... See, our saliva is venomous and our teeth are very, very sharp, as I already told you. When we bite our prey, the venom gets into their bloodstream and they can't run because of the awful pain. But if we let it spread, it runs throughout the veins and the person become a vampire in three days' time. The process is very painful, though. It feels as if fire is spreading through your whole body and it's so awful that you're wishing for death the whole time. Some people even go insane from the torture. Afterwards, though, your heart is stopped and your body is preserved as it was when you were changed. It's as if time for you has stopped."

Grimacing, I looked down at the floor. "That's awful. For all of you to go through that... I admire you even more." I grinned at her and she returned it, glad to be rid of the pressing atmosphere.

"Now!" she exclaimed, handing me a fancier dress that was the same shade as my sundress and pushing me into her bathroom. "Change and then come back out. I'll do your hair and then we can go out shopping. So hurry up, Bella!"

Oh, shopping. I'd never actually been shopping in any of the shops that Alice was sure to visit. This was sure to be an interesting experience.

* * *

**A/N: **Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_08.28.07_


	5. Shopping With Alice

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Shopping With Alice**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

As soon as I was dressed, Alice decided that she wanted to put my hair in an up-do. My hair was "the perfect chocolate shade to do this one style that I've been wanting to try." I swear, Alice was obsessed with fashion. Rosalie was probably just as bad, from what I saw of her, but Alice was just... I didn't even want to say it.

"Alice?" I asked as we roamed the streets half an hour later, Esme tagging along. "Where are we going?"

She grinned at me and Esme was suddenly standing on my other side, her arm linked through mine. "We're going to buy you some new things," they both answered in unison.

My eyes were probably the side of saucers. They shouldn't be doing this for me! I was just some unimportant little poor girl who lived in a run-down shack on the outskirts of town. Why would they be doing this for me? "Why are you doing this for me?" I asked quietly.

Esme put her arm around my shoulders instead. "Bella dear, we all have taken a liking to you," she said warmly, "especially Alice here. She already thinks of you as a sister, and she's only known you for just over a day. We don't much get chances to pamper people like this and Alice will love to have another female in the house, one that she can actually talk to and spend time with. Rosalie didn't much like to sit around and just talk or be there. She preferred to be with Emmett or work on her automobiles and carriages. She's a little obsessed with her automobiles. And truthfully, Bella, we want to help you out. There's a lot of people in the world who we can't save from poverty, but this is our chance to make a different to one of them."

I smiled up at Esme, my eyes filling with tears. I didn't much like to cry, and, in fact, I didn't really cry often. The last time I'd cried had been when we'd witnessed a small stray dog being run over and killed by a carriage almost a year back. I had an odd affection for any and all animals that had been getting a bit better lately.

The mother-figure smiled back at me and gave me a tight hug. "Don't worry about it, Bella," she whispered in my ear. "We want to do this for you, so let us. Please."

I nodded and sniffed a bit more before I was ready to continue on. Alice hugged me next and I happily returned it. Then we continued down the street, Esme's arm around my shoulders and Alice's around my waist. Mine were wrapped around each of their waist's.

I was beginning to really like these people.

* * *

"Bella, oh, Bella! Come look at this beautiful necklace! It just screams you!"

I sighed. This had been going on for a little over two hours. Alice was having just a bit too much fun shopping for me. So far, I already have five large bags -- all from different stores -- and seven smaller bags, a few from the same stores as the big bags and even more from different ones.

I walked over to what she was pointing at. It _was _a very lovely necklace. It was a silver piece with sapphires decorating the intricate heart-like pattern. I stared in awe. This had to be the best necklace that Alice had seen yet. "Oh, Alice, it's wonderful."

Grinning, the pixie-girl called Esme over to see it. "Esme, wouldn't it just be perfect for...?" Esme nodded happily. Then Alice called over the store owner and bought the beautiful necklace. I stared at her. She had just bought me an all-too-pretty sapphire necklace! _Real sapphires!_

"Alice!" I exclaimed, but not in anger. More in shock and happiness. I hugged her. "Thank you so much, Alice!" She hugged me back as we walked out of the store.

Eight stores and ten more bags later, we were on our way back to the Cullen mansion. I was amazed at how much the tiny Alice Cullen could carry, but I shouldn't have been. She was a vampire, after all, with immense strength.

When we got back to the mansion, it was unusually quiet. Esme and Alice stopped right inside the door, causing me to bump into them. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly, noticing their obvious distress.

Alice suddenly turned around and steered me back to the carriage. We hadn't carried our bags in, hoping to have Carlisle and Jasper to get them. "Bella, get back in. We need to leave. _Now._"

I looked back at her, worried. Her face was hard and she was obviously upset about something. "Alice, what is going on?" She didn't answer; she just threw me a new dress, this one a deep red, and told me to put it on. I obeyed, quickly doing as she asked. Then she pulled down my up-do, just pinning it up simply to my head. She grabbed what looked to be a blonde wig from on of the bags and secured it to my scalp. She then proceeded to put makeup on me.

"Alice, I need to know what's happening!" For the first time, I noticed that the carriage was moving. Who was driving it?

The pixie ignored me and put on me a ruby and gold necklace, earrings, and bracelet set that she'd gotten. What was going on? Why was she doing all of this to make me look different? After a moment, she came up with a bottle of perfume and began to spray it all over me, causing me to cough at the strong scent. She continued to squirt in onto me, covering every inch of my body and the carriage in the strong perfume.

She sniffed the air. "It's not working!" she exclaimed, then proceeded to spray me even more. When the whole bottle was empty, she seemed at least a bit satisfied.

"Alice!" I shouted, finally catching her attention. "What is going on here? Who is driving the carriage? Why did we leave so suddenly? Why are you dressing me up and masking my scent?"

She smiled a bit, sheepish. "Bella, the people who took Zena came into the house. Their scent is everywhere and the whole house is in a wreck. Carlisle and Jasper already chased them out; they left us a quick note on the floor. Esme is driving the carriage. But if they're after you, we need to hide you. Your new name is Brianna Hale and you're Rosalie's cousin. Well, that's the story for now. We might have to change it. We're on our way down south to meet up with Rosalie and Emmett. They'll take you from there and Edward, Esme and I will go catch up with Carlisle and Jasper. I want you to keep this wig on, though. Rosalie will fix it up every morning, along with your makeup and the perfume. We'll have to put more on when we get to Rosalie and Emmett..."

I stopped her with a hand. "Alice, why are they after me?"

She froze. Her whole body stopped. She looked suddenly like a statue there in the carriage for a moment. It took her a second to compose herself and then she said, "Bella." I was instantly locked on her face. Her voice was so serious, so sad. She looked like she didn't want to tell me. But I gave her a stern look, ignoring her sadness, and she crumbled.

"Bella, please, don't get mad at me for this, alright? And you can't get mad at anyone else. We just wanted to keep you safe and ignorant of what you are. But, Bella, I'm not sure that I can keep it from you anymore." Esme voice came from outside the fast-moving carriage, telling Alice that it was alright and that she could tell me. "Bella, they're after you because... well, because of who your real family were. Your whole family was very well-known and wealthy, but not because of how much they got paid or what their jobs were. Your whole family were a different kind of human. They were human and mortal, yes, but they were also something else. They all had your sweet-smelling blood and they were naturally beautiful and amazing to everyone. They were all graceful and loved by everybody. When you were born, though, you were clumsy, and ordinary-looking, and your family couldn't stand it. They were planning to kill you to hold their reputation. Your mother, father, brother, and twin sister didn't want this to happen, however -- they loved you -- and so they ran away from your family and never returned. After some research that Carlisle did on your family, it was discovered that someone like you was born once every millenium. You were supposed to realize that the whole Swan family was evil and kill them all off with your extraordinary powers, then go off and get married and have children and continue the line, hoping to save your descendants from greed and evil. The Swans obviously recognized what had happened and meant to kill you to save themselves. Now the vampires who are after you want you because of what's fabled -- your powers. Nobody knows what they are because they aren't documented anywhere, but they _are _said to be amazing and they want to use you to gain power."

I stared at Alice, awe-struck. I was supposed to have such powers? That was me? My family had wanted to kill me off to save themselves? "Alice, that's true." I knew it was. I could feel it. It all made sense now. Zena and Sadie had always told me that I was abnormal, that I did weird things and that weird things happened when I was around. We always joked about it, though; we never actually thought about it to be real.

Alice nodded. "It is true, Bella. And the rest of the Swans who wanted to kill you a long time ago are still looking for you. They haven't found you, of course; you hid with Zena and Sadie and always told people that your last name was Johnson even though you knew it was Swan."

I nodded, mimicking the tiny Cullen. I had always told them that because I wanted to be thought to be really related to the two, but now I realized that it was a good thing I hadn't used my real last name. If I had, I'd probably be dead.

I sat in silence for the rest of the long ride. I have no idea what I thought about -- I believe that I just sat there, not thinking and not responding to anything. I was trying to let it sink in.

The carriage was slowing. Soon we were at a stop. I heard Alice say to me as she stepped out, "Bella, we're here."

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Bella wasn't going to have a weird family past, but I decided that she should and that it would be fun. xD

Alright! I'm not going to ramble here because I want to update the story _now._ xD So...!

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_09.01.07_


	6. Waiting

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Waiting**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"Who's Bella?" I asked as I stepped out of the carriage after Alice. I was trying my best to keep up with the part of Brianna Hale. I smiled widely -- and confidently -- at the pixie-girl. I was going to try my best to stop with the shyness and "sorry"s and "excuse me"s to be this Brianna person. Brianna was someone who wasn't like me at all.

Alice smiled back, happy. "Oh, sorry, Brianna. You just remind a bit of an old friend of mine." I laughed heartily.

"I don't see how," I said, amused. "I'm a very unique person -- very unforgettable."

She led me over to the other carriage that was across the way from ours. Rosalie and Emmett were inside it. I glanced Edward as he ran off ahead with Esme. Alice stayed behind a moment longer to say goodbye and that she'd be back soon and to give me a hug. I waved as she disappeared.

Rosalie gave me a small smile, one that only seemed a bit strained. She didn't like me very much. "Brianna, let's go back to the house. I want to show you some of my new dresses and Emmett can be really boring."

I laughed again. "Of course, Rosalie," I said. "The sun is hot beating down on me, anyway." She nodded and all three of us stepped into the carriage, the driver taking us away to the summer house.

* * *

It had been almost one year that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Edward had been gone. Rosalie and I had gotten rather close because we were the only females in the house and Emmett _could _get rather boring. She and I turned out to be close to the same size, but she definitely had more curves and was slimmer than I was, also a bit taller. Other than that, we were almost the same dress size, so I would try on her dresses with her permission. We also went shopping often.

Emmett was hilarious and was just like a huge teddy-bear. He was actually afraid of most spiders and other bugs that crawled. It was very funny to see a big man like him running from the room because of a tiny spider that would never -- _could _never -- hurt him.

A knock came at the door and Rosalie and I rushed to the door. Rose was, of course, faster than I was. She exclaimed, "It's our new custom dresses, Brianna!" and flung it open, taking the huge box from the delivery man and closing the door in his stunned face. She just marched away up the stairs, me trailing after her, laughing quietly.

She'd pulled the box open before I'd even entered the room. It _was _our custom dresses, and they were very beautiful. She carefully hung them up in our closets and then we both sat down on the bed.

"Brianna?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Where do you think the others are?"

Even though she liked to hide under confidence and indifference, she really did care about her family. She was worried, and I knew it. "I'm not sure, Rose," I said slowly. "I'm really worried, too. I miss them, especially Alice. She was so amazing to be around."

Rosalie nodded and we turned to face each other. "I hope they come back soon," she said, her voice strained and choking.

I noticed this and immediately gathered her up in a hug. Vampires couldn't cry, obviously, but she wanted to. "I hope they do, too, Rose," I said quietly, almost at a whisper.

Later that night, we were sitting around, me happily eating my dinner, and Rosalie and Emmett just watching me eat. I don't know what fascinated them so much, but something about my eating habits did. Emmett used to ask me quite often if my food tasted good.

"When do you two have to go hunting?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Some time this week -- maybe I'll go tomorrow and then Rose can go the next day."

"That sounds reasonable," Rosalie said then, adding in her two cents.

I nodded. "Alright."

We were silent for the next hour as I finished up and then we just sat there, thinking about where the other were and what they were doing that was keeping them away for so long. Were they still chasing the people who were after me?

The doorbell rang.

We all looked over in the direction of the door. It was after ten at night; who was at the door at this time?

Rosalie stood up, sighing. "It's probably some homeless person asking for some money again. We all know that they'll just use it to buy a gun and then they'll end up in jail because of a murder. Then we'll get tried for giving them the money and..." Her voice trailed off as she turned around the corner. Both Emmett and I stood up to peek around the corner. The sight that met us shocked us into silence.

Carlisle stood in front, his clothing a bit dirty and ragged, but smiling all the same. Esme stood next to him, but a bit back, the bottom of her dress a bit torn and muddy. Alice and Jasper were next, also in the same ragged and dirty state. Edward finally took up the rear, his hair kind of dirty and his clothes the same. Everyone looked at least a bit happy, I think.

"C-Carlisle?" Rosalie finally asked after a minute of quiet. "Esme?"

The two nodded and Rosalie smiled, obviously choked up, and hugged the two tightly. She was dry sobbing. I knew that she'd been scared for them, and it was all my fault.

I looked down at my lovely shoes and silently retreated back into the dining room. There was small armchair in the corner that I went to sit in, still sulking. It had been all my fault that they'd been gone so long and in danger the whole time.

The next thing I knew I was being attacked and sat on by a tiny energetic blur. Alice.

"H-Hello, Alice," I mumbled.

"Be-Brianna!" she exclaimed happily, hugging me to no end.

I managed to gasp out, "Can't... breathe, Alice."

She let go of my, smiling apologetically. "I'm glad your back," I said, smiling.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm just a bit guilty. You were gone so long because of me and you were in danger the whole time. It was all my fault."

She hugged me again, this time gentler, and said, "Brianna, never say that! We chose to go away, remember? If we didn't care or didn't want to, we would've just given you to them. We wanted to protect you, though. We _wanted _to do this, Brianna. It wasn't your fault at all. You didn't choose to be what you are."

After her little speech, I broke down and sobbed into Alice's shoulder.

* * *

"Be-Brianna?"

I turned to look at my visitor. I was in my room the night after the others had returned and it was rather late. I was just getting ready to turn my lights off. After our greetings, Carlisle had explained that they had lost the trail of my pursuers somewhere in Alaska. They had also informed another "vegetarian" clan in Alaska, the Denalis, that there were a group of vampires that they needed to kill on sight. Carlisle had given them a leaf with their scent on it and the Denalis knew who they were after. They then decided to come home to us.

Anyway, I was in my room. And my visitor was Edward.

"Edward?" I questioned, confused. Why would he come to see me in my room? I didn't mind, though. He was still just as beautiful as he'd been a year ago. His untidy bronze hair was amazing and he still smelled wonderful. His wonderful dark topaz eyes were staring down at me, silently studying. The whole package was just... too lovely for words.

He sat down on the end of my bed. I was already laying down underneath my covers, a book opened in my hands. I was getting sleepy, though, so I had been about to turn my lights off and go to sleep. "Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Sorry? For what? I asked him this and he sighed. "Brianna, I left without a word to you and I'd already given you hints that I wanted to see you again." He was sorry about that? That wasn't big. I put a comforting hand on his arm, prodding him to continue. "I left with Emmett and Rose because your scent was almost too much. Then I didn't have a chance to see you again after that because we went after those other vampires. I'm sorry."

I shook my head and said, "Edward, there's no need to be sorry. I was worried, but I understand why you had to leave. I'm not mad at you or hate you or anything." I had to restrain myself from adding, "In fact..." I took a breath. When had those feelings surfaced? I hadn't even seen him for almost a year! What was wrong with me? Maybe I'd just been thinking about him for so long and I grew feelings for him... I couldn't afford to have those kinds of feelings, though. He didn't even like me that way back, so what was the point?

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile that I loved so much. I was instantly dazzled speechless. "Thank you," he stated simply, his hands on my shoulders. Oh, my, he was touching me! I was obviously looking dazed because he shook his head amusedly and said, "What's wrong, Brianna?"

I shook my head to get rid of the haze and said, "N-Nothing, Edward... Nothing. You're amazing, did you know that?" I immediately shut my mouth. I was obviously still a bit dazzled because my mouth was loose. I hadn't meant to blab that out.

He chuckled -- music to my ears. "No, you're the amazing one," he argued. Me? Amazing? Right, of course I was. When I shook my head, he was said, "You are, truly. You're the most amazing and interesting person I've ever met."

That couldn't be possible. He'd surely met many people in his lifetime that were much better than I was. And now was definitely not the time to get hopeful. He could be gone any minute, going after those idiotic vampires who were trying to get to me...

But that might be more reason to say my true feelings. Wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Awful? Wonderful? No comment? xD This story is no where _close _to done if you haven't noticed yet. I still have many chapters left to go. And Bella, as we all know, is just a bit too chicken to say how she feels just yet. xD So I still have aways to go.

Alrighty! And now I want to go and take a nap, 'kay?

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_09.05.07_


	7. Dreaming of Sadie

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Dreaming of Sadie**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

* * *

The dream that I had that night would be better classified as a nightmare. It would also be classified as slightly prophetic, so said Alice when I mentioned it to her later.

In the dream, I was sitting in a meadow in the springtime. It was sunny outside and the Cullens were all inside the mansion, which was right behind me. I was humming something and watching the clouds when the snap of a twig made me look up.

There, on the edge of the meadow, stood my missing sister. Not Zena, no, but Sadie.

"S-Sadie...?" I whispered. "What are you doing here? Aren't you... dead?"

My sister laughed. It was then that I noticed her eyes. They were a bright crimson color that gave me the chills. Her skin was pale, too, just like the Cullens'. "Sadie... are you a vampire?"

Sadie nodded. I thought it odd that she hadn't yet spoken to me. "Why won't you talk?" She gave a shake of her head and turned around, gesturing for me to follow her into the forest. I did as she suggested -- knowing somewhere in my subconscious that it wasn't safe -- and walked into the trees.

I hadn't followed her more than one hundred feet when she stopped. She gestured ahead of her and I saw a clearing. I couldn't see what was in it, so I stepped foward.

And I woke up.

Once I realized what had happened, I groaned and rolled over in my bed. What a frustrating dream! I couldn't figure out what it meant and I was so curious! I wanted to know what was in that clearing!

"Brianna? I heard you rolling around in here and wanted to see if you were alright." I looked up to see little Alice in my doorway, the light behind her making her look angelic. I knew that wasn't true a lot of the time, but I brushed off that fact and told her to come in.

When she had sat down on my bed, I started telling her about my dream. She listened, attentive and absorbed. As soon as I had finished, she exclaimed, "Brianna, I think that was a prophetic dream!"

"A what?"

Alice sighed. "You know, a dream that tells the future. Some people dream about things and those things actually happen. It's not uncommon. But this dream is just... odd. I've seen visions that were a bit similar, but none with any of your sisters in them... Something has changed." She stood up, and told me to do the same. "Get dressed. We're going to talk to the rest of the family."

I did as I was told and quickly dressed in a light gown. and put a shawl over my shoulders. What made Alice so sure that my dream was true? I wasn't given the chance to ask her, though, as I was suddenly scooped up and carried down the stairs to see the rest of the Cullens already in the main room.

The pixie set me down in an armchair and kept standing herself. "Something has changed, Carlisle," she said with authority. Everyone was instantly listening to what she was saying. "Brianna had a prophetic dream. I've seen things like this in my visions, but this was just... odd. Her sister was there, the one that's been missing for longer than Zena was. And now that I look into the future..." Her face went blank for a moment before she started talking again. "... It's changed. Now I see what Brianna did. I'm not sure what this means, though. Does it mean that her sisters are going to come back?"

Carlisle stood up now and said, "I'm not sure what this means, either, Alice, but let's give it some time. For the time being, we won't let Brianna be alone. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Then Alice, let's go up to my study to talk some more about this. Brianna, you stay down here, though. Alice is enough."

I nodded and stayed in my seat. Esme swiftly got up and walked into the kitchen. Maybe she was psychic because I was just beginning to notice my hunger. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie headed back up the stairs and Edward stayed in the room with me.

"Brianna?" I turned at the sound of Edward's voice. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "You look like you're in shock."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I'm just a little dazed. Alice came in when I was still half-asleep and I told her about my dream. Then I was just pulled out of bed and told to come down here." Edward laughed.

"That's Alice," he concluded. We sat for a moment, just looking at each other, before I realized what I was doing and looked away, blushing. Edward's chuckle filled the room again.

Luckily, Alice bounded into the room before I could embarrass myself any further. "Brianna!" she exclaimed. "Let's go upstairs, alright? I need to talk to you."

I nodded and followed her up the stairs, careful not to trip in my clouded state. When we reached my room, I asked, "Um... so what did you want, Alice?"

The pixie vampire shrugged. "I don't know. You just looked really embarrassed and I thought I'd save you." I grinned and hugged her.

"You're the best, Alice."

"I know I am!" she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **This was kind of just a filler chapter. The next one will be better. It'll actually be filled with some action! xD

I was bored, though, and decided to write this, so I hope that it's good enough for now. I'll try my best to update soon and I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this one!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_12.02.07_


	8. Trails to Follow

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Trails to Follow**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

* * *

"It's laughable, Brianna!" I just rolled my eyes, not really paying attention. "Laughable!" Alice was sitting in a chair next to the couch, telling me something about an incident that had happened earlier with Rosalie. I wasn't listening, though, so I hadn't heard what it was.

I eventually freed myself from Alice's ramblings, telling her that I was going to go get some lunch, as it was already noon. She nodded and said that Esme was already in the kitchen cooking it; my meal would be done within a few minutes.

I entered the dining room and waited for my food. In that time, Emmett came and sat down by me. We talked for awhile, mostly about who was after and me and why. It did really make us all wonder, but we figured that if my pursuers died and we never found out, it would be perfectly fine.

"Brianna," Esme's voice came, "your lunch." She set it down in front of me, smiling. I thanked her happily and took a bite. I commented that it was delicious and then Emmett and I got back to our conversation.

"Do you think maybe they believe you're actually related to Sadie and Zena and that's why they want you?" Emmett mused. "Maybe it's only something that has to do with those sisters, and they just think that you're family, too, so you must be included, too."

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Emmett," I stated. "I wish I did. Maybe then we would be able to keep them away, but I don't know, so we are still at a disadvantage. It's not very comforting, is it?" Emmett shook his head.

I finished up my lunch, and went back into the living room. This time, Jasper was in the room, reading a thick book titled, "Mysteries of the Human Mind." I raised an eyebrow silently, but didn't ask. Jasper wasn't exactly the most talkative person, and might not even have answered me if I'd asked him.

I sat down on an armchair and pulled the book that I had been reading earlier -- "Great Expectations" -- towards me. I opened it up to where I had left off and was soon sucked into the life story of Pip.

A couple of hours later, Jasper stood up and caused me to become distracted away from my book. Noticing this, he quickly apologized, but left the room quickly. He didn't return, and after a few minutes, none of the other Cullens entered room, either.

Haven't they noticed yet that I'm alone I just shrugged off the thought and didn't leave where I was sitting. It wasn't long afterwards that Carlisle finally came down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"How are you doing, Brianna?" he asked warmly.

I smiled up at him and answered, "Alright, I think. It's a little overwhelming when you'd like some alone time, but I guess the closest I can come to that is sitting around with Jasper."

Carlisle chuckled. "We're sorry about that. We just want you safe. Once we figure this all out, you can have some alone time."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said quietly. "For caring, I mean. When I was growing up, I had my family, but they were killed. Then it was Sadie and Zena, but their love can only go so far. None of the people in the city liked me even remotely, probably because of who I stayed with. And then they disappeared, and I thought that I was left alone again... But then you and your family came along and saved me from that. I really appreciate it, Carlisle. I truly do."

The older vampire smiled at me and stood up, coming over and giving me a hug. "You're welcome, Brianna," he said. "And you know, more people care about you than you think." It seemed like he wanted to add something else, but he refrained. I didn't ask.

We talked for awhile longer before he left once more, saying that he had to look something up in one of his books in his study. I watched him leave and sighed. Today was such a boring day. When Alice finally came back from wherever she had left to, she asked me if I wanted to go outside for a bit. I immediately agreed; it was a beautiful day outside and I desperately wanted to leave the house.

When we made it outside onto the front porch, I sat down on the swing with her and we began to talk again. She asked me about my family, something that she already knew quite a lot about. I told her about what had happened when I was little: the disappearances, the meeting with Sadie and Zena.

About an hour later, Alice said that she had to go inside to get something and told me to stay right where I was. I nodded exaggeratedly, not planning on disobeying her.

When she was inside, I leaned back in the swing, observing the yard. From where I was sitting, I could see all the way around the side of the house and almost into the backyard. At the moment that I was examining a very beautiful birch tree, an almost all-white deer ran across the yard, disappearing behind the house. Awed, I stood up and began to follow it, my mind completely forgetting what Alice had said.

The deer was standing in the middle of the open backyard and I crept forward slowly, trying not to scare it. However, almost as soon as I was close enough to touch it, the creature bounded off back into the trees and I lost sight of it.

I was disappointed and collapsed onto the ground right where I was. I sat there for a moment, thinking about what could've happened if I had managed to touch the deer. I hadn't realized I was humming until I heard a rustled and stopped.

I immediately looked up and the sight made me freeze in terror. I had walked right into my dream, that prophetic dream that the Cullens had been trying to prevent. I stood up slowly, and whispered, "S-Sadie...? What are you doing here? Aren't you... dead?"

My sister laughed and I noticed her deep crimson eyes, just as I had in the dream. She was a vampire, but not one like the Cullens. "Sadie... are you a vampire?"

Sadie just nodded. I then asked her the next question that I had in the dream. "Why won't you talk?" She shook her head, just as in the dream, and gestured for me to follow. I knew that I shouldn't because there had been something ominous about following her in the dream, but I couldn't resist. It was as if seeing my sister in the actual flesh – and not in some dream – made me unable to think properly. I followed her into the forest, and then I saw the same clearing. She gestured for me to enter it, and I did.

My prophecy had ended, and I wasn't expecting what came next.

In the clearing, there was a small group of about two vampires. They both had eyes the same shade as Sadie's. I stared at them for a moment, before I recognized Zena.

"Zena!" I exclaimed. "Oh, not you, too! Please, please tell me it's not true." No one answered my pleas. "What happened?"

The other vampire spoke up, a young male. "We took your sisters and turned them. Isn't it wonderful?" I grimaced. No, it was not wonderful. They had taken away my life! "And now we'd like to take you, too. Great plan, yes?"

I shook my head and backed away. Zena and Sadie wouldn't betray me like that! They loved me, and trusted me, just like I did them. But my hopes were shattered when I felt Zena's ice cold hands holding onto my forearms from behind me. I turned my head to look at her. Her face was emotionless, and she didn't even seem to recognize me.

"Zena!" I said, struggling. "Zena, stop! You know me! Isabella Swan, you're adopted sister! I used to stay with you and Sadie! I know you remember me, Zena! Please!"

"Actually," the male said again, "she doesn't. She doesn't remember anything from her human life, and neither does Sadie. During their transformations, their memories were wiped when their bodies were dieing and becoming new. Their memories refreshed."

I stared. I probably gaped with my mouth wide open. I didn't honestly care what I looked like, though. I was only concerned about Sadie and Zena and what had happened to them. I looked over my sisters again. The explanation seemed very believable by the way they were acting. Could they really not remember their own sister, though...?

A few moments later, I was trying my best not to burst into sobs as they took ropes and bound me. I just couldn't believe it, but it seemed so... logical.

It was only a second later that the thought registered in my head: where the hell were the Cullens?!

It wasn't long after I'd thought that that a growl came up from a few feet behind me. I looked up and saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle standing there. The one growling was Edward.

I smiled weakly at them, but the only one who caught it was Edward. He quickly sent some sort of signal to the other three and they went after Sadie, Zena, and the male. Edward came over and untied me in less than two seconds.

By now, I had failed to keep back my sobs and collapsed against Edward, tears streaming down my cheeks. "They... they don't remember me, Edward!" I cried. I was sure that he knew what I was talking about from the minds of the vampires around me. He shushed me comfortingly and picked me up, running me back to the house.

When I got there, Esme and Alice were waiting. Edward, however, didn't let them take me from him, and instead brought me up to my room. I clung to him when he tried to set me down, and it was hours before my crying stopped.

When I had calmed down, I found out that Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had come back after chasing the vampires away. They hadn't been able to catch them and they had escaped.

I also discovered that as I had cried my eyes out, I had been letting go of Sadie and Zena. They were not my sisters anymore, and I had accepted that fact as best as I could. My sisters had been dead for some time now, and I wouldn't ever see them again.

* * *

**A/N:** I am actually very proud of this chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get an actual chapter out (and this is actually a pretty short chapter, I think), but I'll try to get the next one out as fast as I can.

Hey, I think that a song that would work really well for this chapter is "To Say Goodbye To You" by Aselin Debison. If you haven't heard her, you should. She had an amazing voice!

I edited the top (so now there's a disclaimer. xD).

Anywho! Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_1.04.08_


	9. Something More

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

_

* * *

__**Something More**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight series or the characters involved. I only own Sadie and Zena, the characters I created.

* * *

We fled the house not even half a day after I was almost captured. They had known we'd lived there, even though we'd been careful not to call me by name and dress me up. Thinking about it, we realized that they could still probably tell it was me, even with the makeup, new name, and excessive perfume. We figured now that it was pointless to try and disguise me. We would just have to keep moving every couple months so that they wouldn't find me. 

Even after their visit, we still couldn't figure out why the vampire had wanted me. I wasn't anything special, according the Rosalie. "Thank you, Rose," I'd said sarcastically. She had just smiled at me apologetically.

I now spent much more time in my room alone than I had before. I read my books and Carlisle's, but more often than not, just sat on my bed and thought. Sadie, Zena, and I had been so close to each other. If we had had such powerful and emotional memories, why hadn't they stayed? There had to be some other factors involved as to why they completely forgot. They should've remembered _something._ But then again, I didn't know exactly how the transformation worked, so it could've been true that they lost all of their memories in the change.

"Bella?" Oh, God, I loved how my name sounded coming from his lips. When he said it, it almost made my name seem unique, beautiful. Like a rare flower.

I turned to spy Edward standing in the doorway. He was probably here to tell me that it was suppertime. Rather than say anything, though, he just walked in, closed the door behind him, and sat down on my bed next to me. I gave him a questioning look. I wasn't ready to talk yet.

"I'm so sorry about Sadie and Zena," he said quietly. "But there's nothing we can do about them. They're gone, and we can't fix that, Bella."

When I felt my eyes start to cloud up, I turned away so that he wouldn't see me cry. But I knew that he could still smell my tears. As soon as they spilled over, he had me wrapped in his arms. I sobbed quietly against his chest as he rocked me comfortingly.

Edward was such a wonderful person. I felt like I would never measure up to him because he was so amazing. That was why I loved him, though.

The thought made my breath catch. Since when did I love him? I stopped crying and looked up at Edward. He was looking down at me, smiling warmly. My eyes widened and I pried myself away from him, facing the wall as I tried to get my thoughts to run properly.

I loved Edward Cullen? How... how was that possible? I didn't even know him very well. And why had I suddenly had that realization at that time?

My mind sputtered to stop, however, when I heard Edward's voice again. "Bella? Are you alright?"

I tried to keep my breathing normal as I turned to face him again. I smiled weakly. "I-I'm fine, Edward." I knew that my expression gave away my lie, but he didn't say anything for a few more minutes yet as I gathered my thoughts again.

So... I loved Edward. It was true, I knew it was. People admitted things that they'd never admitted before on accident and without thought. Most things that were said without thought were true, because you have to think to lie.

I'd admitted it to myself.

...Now what?

As I was trying to figure out what to do, Edward spoke again. "You're not alright, Bella," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. I couldn't tell him yet, could I? But when I looked into his eyes, he was giving me such a curious, questioning look that I couldn't help but say something. I felt my tongue loosen and my mind became jumbled.

"Nothing is wrong," I said truthfully. "I just can't figure out what to do next."

Edward was about to ask me something else, but Alice burst into my room then, saving me from his dazzling. I shot her a thankful look. "Edward," she stated, "get out. I need to talk to Bella."

He rolled his eyes, but obeyed his sister without argument, shooting me a few last concerned looks before closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Alice grinned evilly and jumped onto the bed. "So..." She paused for a moment, probably making sure that no one was listening in on our conversation. "You love Edward?" she asked in a whisper.

I smiled shakily and answered, at the same volume that she had used, "Yes."

Alice's grin turned happy and became wider. She squealed and jumped up and down on my bed ecstatically. I covered my ears and cringed away, standing up from the violently shaking bed. She stopped after a moment, still grinning. "This is great, Bella!" she exclaimed. "Now you two can get married and he'll change you and you'll always be here, as my sister!" She was suddenly hugging me. "Oh, I have to watch for more visions! I knew this day would come, I knew it!" She was gone from my room in an instant.

I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted already. So much had happened, and it wasn't even dark outside yet.

How would I tell Edward? What if he didn't love me back? What if he decided that I wasn't worthy and he left? I wouldn't be able to bare it then.

* * *

It was after dinner the next day that he approached me again. I was sitting in the living room this time, reading one of Carlisle's books on the human mind. Edward came and sat down next to me without a word, instantly shocking me into attention. 

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. I was glad that I sounded much more confident than I felt.

He faced me now, and said, "What do you mean, you can't figure out what to do next?"

I just stared at him for a moment. He was doing that dazzling thing again. I heard myself answer. "I can't figure out what to next about you."

"About me? What about me?"

I knew that I was going to answer, and I couldn't stop myself. My brain was too jumbled to think right. "I can't figure out what to do next about you because I love you."

Edward's eyes widened and I felt my sense slowly return. My own shock registered as I realized what I'd said. I stood up, mumbling something about having to go to the bathroom, and fled from the room, and Edward.

* * *

**A/N:** I know. I ended it at a bad part. And I also know that it's short. But that gives me something to look forward to writing! Yay for romance! Because that's definitely coming up. xD 

I haven't updated in awhile (quite awhile) and I feel really bad, I do. I'm so sorry, and I'll do my best to update more often, but I can't quite say how often that will be, or when I can next update. This weekend just happened to be a convenient time to type up the chapter I had in mind. That's another thing: I only got the inspiration for this chapter a couple days ago. xD

Well, review and be happy, everyone!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_02.23.08_


	10. Crisis

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Crisis**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or any of the characters in them.

* * *

I had been avoiding Edward for almost a week. Every time I spotted him around the corner or heading towards me, I dodged quickly into the closest room or hiding place. I had no desire to talk to him. I knew that he didn't feel the same way that I did. There was no way he could. I was inferior, just a stupid human. No one as beautiful as him could ever love me, not even a creature as wonderful as Edward. 

I locked myself in my room more often than not, only going out to eat quickly and then rush back. I didn't even talk to Alice, Rose, or Esme. I had a feeling that the whole family knew of my slip-up by now, and I knew that Alice would be disappointed, Rose would be uninterested, and Esme would be sympathetic. I didn't want any of that at the moment. I only wanted to wallow, to brood.

And so brood I did. I only read sad or melancoly books that caused me to tear up and have an excuse for my crying. I didn't speak to anyone. I was sure that I looked awful, but I didn't care. I didn't expect anyone to see me, anyway.

There had been a few times that Edward had tried to speak with me, but I'd fled before he had a chance to say anything, and Edward was too much of a gentleman to chase after me when I wanted to be left alone. I knew that he only wanted to tell me of his true feelings, but I didn't want to hear them.

It was a crisis that brought us together in the first place, so I suppose it was fate that a crisis was what brought us together again.

I had no idea how big of a crisis it was, though.

It was on a rare occasion that I was sitting on our porch. It was only a few days before we were planning on moving again. It had been about six months since the attempted capture and a week and a half since I'd talked to Edward. I decided to wallow on the porch swing, as it was rainy and perfect brooding weather.

There was a rustle in the trees in front of the house, but I couldn't see what it was. The rain was falling so hard around the house that it was blurring my vision. I didn't start to panic until a shadow that was much too large to be a forest animal started to make its way towards me. I turned to scramble back inside, but I managed to trip on the slightly slippery wood. Before I could scream, my mouth was covered by a rain-drenched hand and I was picked up. I then fainted out of pure and utter terror.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a room. People always tell you that you get kidnapped, the rooms are dark and you're tied down. Well, the room was brightly lit, even if there were no windows, and I wasn't bound back by anything. I was just laying on a bed, in the middle of an undecorated, dreary room. 

I shakily sat up, looking around. There was a lamp on a small table in the corner, and the bed was hastily made. One beat-up rug covered the stone floor and I shivered, realizing just how cold it was in the room. A wooden door was right in front of the bed, tightly closed. Other than that, the room was empty, and I was too terrified to stand up and explore.

I shivered for a few more minutes before the door opened, causing me to jump and look up. The male from before was standing there, two different vampires flanking him, a man and a woman. The two behind him looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't place where I might have seen them before.

"Ah, Bella," the main male said, smiling and walking forward. "I see you've woken up. How was your sleep?"

I shook from his intense stare and said, stuttering, "F-Fine."

He chuckled and the two others came up on the sides of my bed. "Dear Bella, you do know why you're here, don't you?"

I nodded. He'd told me that he wanted me, too, along with Sadie and Zena. He was going to change me into a vampire.

"Good, good. Then we're all caught up." He clapped his hands together. "It's only fair that you know my name, though, I suppose. I'm James. And these two are Frances and Raymond. Frannie, Ray; hold her down for me."

I finally recognized the two as they gripped my arms and legs and held me still. They were my aunt and uncle on my mother's side, my mother's sister Frances and her husband Raymond. My own family were holding me hostage. Was it the fault of this James, then, that my family had disappeared?

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt James bite down on my neck. I didn't feel anything for a moment, but then fire started at the point where he had bitten and slowly became stronger. I tried my best to keep quiet, but the screams bubbled up from my throat. The pain was awful, so horrible. I couldn't stop it, though, as it spread even further through my body.

"Three days, dear Bella," James muttered in my ear. I almost didn't hear him over my own screams.

It was going to be the most nightmarish three days of my life.

* * *

I burned, ached, writhed, tore, screamed, shrieked, and cried. It was the most horrible pain that I'd ever felt, and I wished for it to be over every minute that it was present. I managed to keep myself sane by constantly thinking of Edward and his voice, his face, his touch. Even though he didn't love me, I still loved him, and the thought still made me feel just a bit better. 

I nearly sobbed with relief when the pain started to dull. It started to fade near the end of the third day, and slowly left my body. I was panting desperately, even though I realized I wasn't out of breath. I didn't think I ever would be out of breath anymore. I cautiously opened my eyes and saw that the room was empty again, just as it had been when I'd woken up for the first time in it. This time, though, I noticed things I hadn't before. There was a soft scritch-scratching against the wall behind me, a spider was crawling along in the far corner of the room, the threading on the bed was much more complicated than I'd taken it to be.

I could also smell so much better. I noticed now that the room smelled a bit old, but not like it hadn't been cleaned, just like it had been there for a long time. The bedding had a faint funny smell to it and I wrinkled my nose, instantly standing up. That was something I'd smelled before, but I couldn't place it.

There was a dry thirst in the back of my throat, I realized. I was thirsty.

I heard the door click, but I was already facing it before the click had even stopped echoing around the room. The door opened and James walked in, this time followed by two different people.

"Bella, you're finished! You look so lovely. Are you thirsty?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Obviously." I realized now that he couldn't hurt me. I was just as powerful as he was. Why couldn't I just leave?

James laughed. "Come this way, then, Bella. We have something already prepared for you." I followed him from the room, boxed in by James in front and the two others in back. We traveled down a hallway for a minute before turning into a different room. A smell wafted from the room and I reeled back. It was the same smell from the bedding, only a lot more powerful.

The two behind me pushed me in and closed the door behind me. The room absolutely reeked of whatever it was that the bedding did. I noticed instantly the tanner humans at the center of us. They were the smell.

Weren't humans supposed to smell appetizing to me? Maybe it was the fact that I had hated blood as a human. Yes, that was probably it.

I realized that I could remember what the Cullens had told me of vampires, but that was one of the few memories I had of them. I could remember Edward very clearly: his voice, the feel of his hands on my skin, his crooked smile. I could vaguely remember Rose and Alice as people whom I had loved and enjoyed spending time with, but no looks came to mind. Edward seemed to be the only person I could remember from my human life with the Cullens; Sadie, Zena, and the attack on my family were from before I'd met the Cullens.

James looked over at me, expecting to see a crazed hunger in my eyes, I'm sure. When he didn't see anything, he looked shocked and confused. "Bella, don't they smell appetizing?"

I shook my head. "No, they smell disgusting, James. They smell like something rotten, moth-eaten, and moldy."

James stared at me for a moment before smiling. "Dear Bella, then we need to get you out to try animals!" One of the surrounding vampires came up to me and led me from the awful-smelling room. I breathed in normally once in the hallway.

The vampire, who was female, introduced herself as Nellie. "I don't like killing the humans, so I hunt animals. I'll show you how and where."

I smiled. "Thank you, Nellie."

* * *

After Nellie and I hunted, I was brought back to the room I had started in. It wasn't long afterwards that Sadie and Zena entered. 

"Hi, Bella," they greeted in unison. I just waved halfheartedly. They sat down, both cross-legged on my bed in front of me. "You know," Zena said, "I can't remember much from my human life, but I do remember you. I only remember once stealing a dress, and then a party... and I remember sitting in a worn-down house and talking... but that's it. I didn't remember any of that until after we'd tried to capture you, though. I'm sorry that we did that, Bella." She looked down at her lap.

I leaned forward and patted her knee comfortingly. "It's alright, Zena."

Sadie spoke up next. "I remember both you and Zena, but only as two of my little siblings who I loved. That's it. I didn't remember any looks, so I didn't recognize you at all until Zena told me about you and who you had been."

So they both remembered me. If I had been able to cry, I would have. I reached forward, and we all hugged.

When we let go, I realized that I had to get out of there. I had to leave soon, with or without Sadie and Zena. I couldn't afford to stay any longer than that. I had to find the Cullens.

Wait... why did I have to find the Cullens again?

* * *

I couldn't remember why I had to find the Cullens, but I knew that I did. Edward, the only thing besides Sadie and Zena that I remembered anymore, was with them. I knew it. 

I had found out that my old human family that had disappeared long before had been taken by James. They were all there with him, but none of them remembered anything. I couldn't remember them myself, so I didn't see the point in getting upset. I just had to find a way out.

It was three days later that I managed to escape. Nellie took me out hunting and I told her of my plan. If she approved, I would be able to run away during our hunting trip and she could tell James that I'd just disappeared and she'd lost my trail.

Nellie agreed and gave me a hug before she shooed me away. I already had a small bag full of a change of clothes and a bit of money that I had gotten from Sadie and Zena. My sisters had said that they didn't want to come, as they knew no other life. I had said fine, but if they could get me some money, I would be eternally grateful. They had given me some just a few hours later.

I was off and miles away in only a half hour. I stayed in the forests for almost a year, as I had seen my reflection in a lake and noticed my bright red eyes. I also wasn't ready to face civilization just yet.

It was only a couple days into it that I realized I had left to find the Cullens, but I had no idea where to start looking. I decided that maybe if I just traveled, I would find them. And so that's what I did.

For almost ninety years.

* * *

**A/N:** Long chapter for you! Fast update for you! xD

I actually wasn't planning on having Bella kidnapped and wandering... but I decided that it worked for what I was going for. Bella was just supposed to be almost kidnapped again and then Edward confesses and then James comes and then they kill him and yay, happy ending.

But I wanted to draw it out. And this gives me another thing to look forward to! I already have the rest of the story planned out in my head. xD

I am so proud of how fast I updated this! You all should be proud, too. And you should show how proud you are and how grateful you are that I love you by reviewing! xD

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_02.25.08_


	11. Forks, WA, 2008

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Forks, WA, 2008**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters associated with those books.

* * *

Eighty-nine-and-a-half years later found me in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington. I had bought my own apartment and enrolled in the high school, saying that I was staying in Forks for my last two years of high school with my parents' permission, who lived all the way in Maine.

Of course, I wasn't still alone. About forty years into my vampire life, I'd found Andre, a young vampire of fifteen, who had been abandoned by his adopted vampire mother because she'd become frustrated with his lack of enthusiasm in killing humans. I had found him sitting on a log in a forest near Ohio, his head in his hands, moping. I'd offered him the choice to stay with me and hunt animals, and he'd accepted.

It turned out that Andre had a gift -- and he was flamboyantly gay, but that's another story. He had the ability to create illusions. It wasn't foolproof, though. If the person knew that it was an illusion and willed themselves out of it strongly enough, it would break. He could only hold the illusion for a maximum of half an hour (we'd tested it), but that was a pretty good length of time.

I'd also discovered, not two years into my vampirism, that I had a gift, as well. I had the power to erase, copy, and give memories. I figured that it had something to do with my own past experiences with memories. It was a very nice gift, though. I never had to explain a story to anyone; I could just give them the memory of it. That was how I'd told Andre of what I knew of the Cullens and of Sadie, Zena, and James.

I used the excuse to the school that Andre was my little brother, as we both had similar looks. He had dark chocolate hair and topaz eyes, as did I, and we both had similarly heart-shaped faces.

It was now out first day of school. Andre would be a freshman at Forks High School and I would be a junior. I had decided to use the last name Swanson, a name I'd thought up (it was a mix of Swan and Johnson, my last name and Sadie's and Zena's last name). Andre had rolled his eyes at the name, but it would be enough to convince the humans, and that was fine by me.

"Andre!" I called. How long did the boy take to get ready? I knew that he had to do his hair, make sure his clothes looked good, put on makeup, and do last-minute touch-ups, but can that honestly take over an hour?! If we didn't leave within the next ten minutes, we would be late. And so I told Andre so.

The boy finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in tight black leather pants and a bright pink shirt. He had put on eyeliner and a bit of eyeshadow, and wore his black boots. God, he was so gay. "I'm here, Bells. Calm yourself, we can go. I still don't see why you don't take the time to look amazing like I do. Not that you don't look amazing already," he added, grinning up at me as he pulled on his coat. "But seriously. I can't claim that I'm related to someone who doesn't put at least a minimal amount of effort into their appearance."

"I do put a minimal amount of effort into my appearance," I stated as we left the apartment. "I did my hair very nicely today, I wore my good jeans, and I put on a bit of eyeliner. See?"

Andre rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Fine, fine, Bella. And you have to tell me all about your day when you get back. And then I'm going to give you some fashion tips and we'll go shopping. You desperately need some new shirts for this town."

I groaned and drove off once he'd closed the car door. "How about I let you do my hair and choose my clothes tomorrow, and you can go buy me clothes without me being there?" I hated shopping, and Andre always spent forever in the stores.

Grinning, Andre jumped up and down in his seat. "Yes! Okay! I will do your hair and pick your clothes tomorrow, and then I'll go shopping for clothes for you! And you won't have to come with."

I sighed in relief and pulled into the parking lot of the high school. We quickly got out and entered the office, picking up our schedules, maps, and slips for the teachers to sign. I hugged Andre and told him to have fun and not scare off too many of the itty bitty freshman. He grinned and skipped away, calling, "I'm going to have fun today, Bells! Just watch me! And I'll wear something even more eye-catching tomorrow!"

I laughed slightly before entering the building that my first class was in. I hung up my coat on the wall and approached the teacher. "Isabella Swanson," I introduced myself. "I'm new." The teacher nodded and signed the slip, then told me to go sit in the empty seat in the back.

I could feel the students' eyes on me as I walked to the back of the classroom. I knew that I was beautiful and new, but that wasn't too interesting. Then again, maybe it was in a town as small as this.

Wanting to find out what was up, I lightly brushed a girl's shoulder and pulled out the closest memory, copying it. She would never know because I hadn't erased it. I guess I looked like some of the other students here. Maybe they were vampires, too...? It wouldn't surprise me too much, considering this was a small, rainy town where they could live unnoticed. But if they were vampires, that meant they were vegetarians. Only vegetarian vampires can live as a part of society for any good amount of time.

I went through the first half of the day on auto-pilot. It wasn't difficult, as I already knew what was going on, and had been through it many times before. It was very boring to me.

Soon it was lunch time. I found Andre and we stood in the lunch line, grabbing only a couple burgers and waterbottles before heading off to find a seat. As we walked, Andre told me that he'd gotten quite a few odd stares from people because of his obvious "gayness" and many of the guys had backed away from him, despite that he was insanely beautiful. I laughed. Andre never cared what people thought about him, and it always amused me to see how he laughed at their reactions to him.

When we entered the lunchroom, I glanced around for empty seats. I quickly spotted a couple by the door and Andre and I sat down. I looked around, observing the students, looking for the family who supposedly looked like us.

What I found made me gasp and nearly fall out of my seat. The family was vampires. When I looked at them, I instantly thought, _Cullens. The Cullens._ I remembered. The big one was Emmett, and he was sweet and funny. The lovely blonde was Rosalie, and she was vain, but nice. The pixie-like girl was Alice, and she was hyper and cute. The blonde male was Jasper, and he was quiet and book-smart. Finally, the bronze-haired one was Edward, and he was the man I loved, the man with the crooked smile, the velvet voice, the smoldering look, the smooth touch.

Andre's eyes widened and he looked at me. "Bells? What's wrong? What is..." He trailed off as he spotted the Cullens. "Oh, my _GOD_!" He shot up, screaming in a high-pitched voice. "That's not...! Is it...?! Ohem_gee_, Bells!"

I quickly grabbed his arm and rushed from the cafeteria and curious stares. "Andre, keep it down. I don't know if they remember me. Here, look at this." I showed him some of the memories I'd gotten back. "It is them. It's the Cullens. And Edward." If my heart could beat, it would've been jumping out of my chest.

Andre instantly reached forward and pulled me into a tight hug. "We'll get through this, Bells. We have to go talk to them. You've been looking for them this whole time, haven't you? And you finally accomplished it! You've found them!"

We were silent for a moment before Andre spoke up again.

"... So now what?"

* * *

I took a deep breath before entering my biology classroom. I knew that Edward was in there, I could smell him, hear him. Andre and I had skipped the rest of lunch and hung out in the hallway, just talking. He had helped me feel better about talking to them, and had helped me gain confidence. 

Raising my head, I walked up to the teacher. Edward didn't even look up. I was counting on his surprise. I had Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, sign my slip, and then he told me to sit down in the only empty seat next to Edward.

I took another deep breath before I sat down in the empty chair. That was what finally alerted Edward to my presence. He looked up briefly, but it was only a quick glance. Then he glanced up a second time, alarmed.

"Do I... know you...?" he asked me, his eyebrows scrunched together cutely.

I smiled slightly and then grabbed his hand in my own, transferring the memories of when James had taken me and more on to him. He sat there for a moment, frozen in shock.

I still loved him. I knew I did. But he had never said anything to me, and I doubted that he had ever loved me. I still doubted it. I wanted him to know that it was me, though, that I was still alive and had been for a long time.

"Bella..." he muttered, his eyes wide. Then he pulled me into a tight, bone-crushing hug, and told the teacher that there was something urgent he and I had to take care of. He rushed us out into the parking lot and then spun me around and around, grinning insanely.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" he exclaimed. "It's you! Oh, God, it's really you!" He kissed my forehead and then my nose and then, finally, my lips. I kissed him back happily, my arms around his neck.

We had to break apart at the long, loud squeal that came from behind me. I turned around and spotted Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Andre standing there, grinning.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, scooping me up into a hug. "Ah! I can't believe you're alive!"

"Well, not technically," I muttered. "I haven't been for almost ninety years, Alice."

The pixie shrugged. "Ah, minor details. They don't matter, don't count. All that matters is that you're here!" She kissed both my cheeks, then exclaimed in protest when I was lifted up out of her arms by Emmett.

"Bella! Our little Brianna!" He laughed and gave me a huge hug. I grinned myself. "It's great to see you again! Where have you been?!"

Before I could answer, I was stolen away by Rosalie, who gave me a hug almost as big as Emmett's, and told me that she'd missed me and that they'd all been miserable without me. Then Jasper and I had hugged, and I'd kissed his cheek, telling him that I was glad to see him again.

"So, Bella..." Alice said, still grinning, "where _have _you been?"

I frowned slightly and then transferred the memories that Edward had gotten to them, too. Realization came into their eyes and I was instantly wrapped in hugs again.

"Oh, Bella, we're so sorry!" Rosalie said. "We had no idea... We never knew..."

I slipped out of their arms, smiling reassuredly. "It's alright, you guys. I'm fine and I'm here now."

Andre then took that moment to pipe up. "Oh, and I'm not important?" he asked incredulously. "What am I now, bullshit?"

I rolled my eyes, but wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, this is Andre, my little brother. Well, my adopted little brother. Sort of. He was turned at fifteen and he's flamboyantly gay."

Andre grinned and skipped forward to hug the Cullens. When he reached Alice, he exclaimed, "Oh, my _God_! Is that sweater Armani?!" When Alice grinned and nodded, he squealed. "Ah! It's sooo amazing! And I _love _those jeans! _Ohhh!_ Your _shoes_! My _God_! What an ah-_mazing_ outfit!"

I sighed. It was just like Andre to compliment Alice's style. Those two would be best friends before the day was over.

"Yes, you have _got _to come shopping with me to find Bells some new clothes!" Andre decided. "She needs new clothes for this town now." Alice quickly agreed and hugged Andre. I noticed that Andre was only a couple of inches taller than her, and laughed quietly.

Arms came around me from behind. "My lovely Bella," a velvety voice said. I could never mistake that voice anywhere. Edward. I turned around and kissed him soundly. "I love you," he whispered to me, smiling sweetly.

If I could cry, the tears would've come in waves. "Edward..." I muttered. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug and replied, "I love you, too..."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaha! Who doesn't love EdwardxBella fluff? xD 

I hope that Andre doesn't insult anyone. He's just a fun character and he is definitely a great guy. Please don't kill me for the fact that he's gay. I do not have anything against gay people; in fact, I support homosexuality. Why else would Andre be the amazing guy he is in here? xD

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_02.28.08_


	12. Loose Ends

**Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**Loose Ends**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters associated with those books.

* * *

It had been almost six months that I was with the Cullens. I had never stayed in one place for so long, and I was beginning to worry about James and his coven finding me. I had expressed my fright to Edward, who told me that if James did come, they would protect me. If I had been able to cry then, I would have.

Andre became great friends with Alice. They were like little partners in crime that were always out to get me. Multiple times they trapped me and gave me makeovers or made me go shopping with them. I hated every minute of it all.

"Bella!" Andre's voice called. I groaned and buried my face into Edward's chest. "Bells! Come on, there's someone here to see you!"

I sat up instantly, looking confused. Someone was here to see me? Edward smiled slightly and nodded, telling me that it was safe to go downstairs. I stood up and flew down the staircase, almost colliding with Andre and Alice, who were both grinning. "Right on the porch."

I followed their directions, exiting the house and looking outside on the porch. Sitting there on the little swing were Sadie and Zena.

"Oh, my God! Sadie! Zena!" I exclaimed. They stood up and each gave me a hug.

"Bella," Sadie said, "we aren't here to visit or for good news." I frowned, and Zena grimaced. "James has tracked you down and the coven is on their way to take you back as we speak. We came to warn you and help you out."

I smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate you coming to tell us. Alice, did you see James' coven coming?"

"No, not yet!"

"Then it's a very good thing you came. Come on inside. I'll introduce you to the Cullens."

We entered the house, and by this time, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle had all come into the front room. "This is Sadie and Zena," I said, "my sisters from my human life. Sadie, Zena, this is Edward, Jasper, Alice, Andre, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme." I pointed them out as I said their names.

"It's nice to meet you," Sadie said, smiling at them all. "But we really need to get ready. The coven will be here in about two hours."

"Two hours?! _Already_?!" Andre's mouth was hanging wide open as he stared at the two. I rolled my eyes at his drama.

"Andre, shut up and go find something to help with."

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, grinning, before skipping after Alice to make plans on fighting them once they got here. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper went to find a way to stall and/or distract them, and Rosalie and Esme were the designated watchers. Zena went with Alice and Andre, and Sadie with the men. Edward came over to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I breathed in his scent, my eyes closing. "I love you so much, Edward. I want you to know that."

"I love you, too, Bella," he answered. "You are my life."

* * *

It wasn't long before Alice came rushing downstairs, shouting about how they were coming in ten minutes. Edward sighed. We were now sitting on the couch, just holding each other.

"Alice, be quiet. We can all hear you."

"I know," she stated. "I just wanted to shout!" She grinned and went back upstairs.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle came down soon after, Sadie following. "We're going to go out and meet them halfway. Try and slow them down. Be ready here, okay?"

Rosalie and Esme came back inside, both hugging and kissing their husbands. Rose's kiss was much more passionate and longer than Esme's was, and when Alice came back down to say goodbye to Jasper, hers was very enthusiastic, with a leap into the air and a long, smacking kiss.

The three men left soon after, and Zena and Andre came down to join the women -- and Edward -- standing around. I wouldn't let Edward go with the other guys because I wanted him here with me. Carlisle also said that it would probably be best to have someone here with the girls anyway.

We all stood there in the front room, anxious and worried. Alice suddenly went stiff, having a vision. We held our breath until she came out of her stupor, when she told us what it was. It looked like the outcome of the fight was generally good, but we had better get outside so as not to ruin the house. Esme nodded profusely: "I worked very hard on this house, and it's not going to get destroyed in a fight."

Now everyone was standing around in the yard. A distant yell was heard, and Rosalie exclaimed, "That's Emmett! Get ready!"

The next few moments seemed to go by very slowly. We waited as the sounds of vampires fighting got closer and closer. Then a group of about fifteen burst through the trees in front of the house. Esme's eyes widened, as did mine and Zena's. It was a big group for us to be fighting.

By the time the coven saw us and began to advance, Emmett and Jasper had already plucked off three of them. They weren't the best fighters. If this was James' coven, why was I worried?

We all jumped forward, and into the tussle.

I had been fighting a horrible female vampire with fire-red hair when a familiar voice behind me said, "Bella, dear. How wonderful to see you again."

The female smirked and backed off to fight someone else. I turned on the spot and came face-to-face with James.

"James," I hissed. "Go away. I don't want you here, and I don't want to go with you. Even if you manage to take me, you won't get me to do anything for you. I won't cooperate."

The vampire smiled evilly. "Oh, but Bella, my dear, I think I could get you to do what I wanted."

My vision suddenly blurred and my body became relaxed and soft. Colors ran together and they looked just _beautiful. _Everything was dream-like.

"Isabella Swan."

The voice was familiar, but it was slow, gentle, and persuasive. "He doesn't love you, my dear. Edward Cullen never loved you. He is just using you for your powers."

Wait, what? No, Edward loved me! Or course he did!

"He doesn't love you. If you come with me, though, I can show you how to gain real power. How to exact revenge on the man who claims love for you."

I don't want revenge on Edward. I loved him, and he loved me. I knew that!

… Didn't I?

"Bella, he doesn't care for you. Come with me, where you'll have a home and people to care about you."

Then another voice broke through the caressing fog. "Bella! Bella, I do love you!" The voice was of an angel, so lovely and soft. I felt myself smile. "Don't listen to him, Bella! I'll always love you!"

I tried to answer the angel, but I couldn't get my mouth to move. I loved him, too, and I wanted to tell him that. I wanted to tell him that I didn't believe the evil voice.

"No, he doesn't love you, Bella."

"Of course I do! What are you saying?!" There was a low, guttural growl that erupted, following by a high-pitched screaming sound. The fog disappeared, and everything returned to normal.

The first thing I saw was Edward. He was ripping James apart and adding him to a pile of other vampire parts. I grimaced.

"He was using another vampire's power to put you into that state, Bella," Edward explained. "I'm so sorry."

I smiled and went over to him. "It's fine, Edward. It's not your fault. I love you, and I know you love me."

An hour and a half later, we watched as Emmett did the honors of lighting the pile of vampire remains. I looked away from the tower of purple smoke, hiding my face in Edward's chest. He put his arms around me, saying, "It's alright, love. It's all over now."

And it was. I realized that I never had to worry about James again. Sadie and Zena were here, alive and safe. The Cullens were whole and together. I was with them all, too.

Maybe now I would finally be able to live in peace.

Right, like that would ever happen.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is! The final chapter in Forever Seventeen: Topaz Birthday. I'm so sorry it took so long to get it up. I had horrible writer's block on this story and just recently got inspiration on it. That's not an excuse, though, and I feel horrible letting you all down.

I would really appreciate it if you would all review one last time. I also owe special thanks to my friends Alice, Bella, and Rose. They helped in trying to make me write this. I also want to thank everyone who ever reviewed, and I hope that you all read my other stories. Thank you, everyone!

I had fun writing this story! It was definitely interesting to write. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. :D

For the last time in this story, review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_06.10.08_


End file.
